


Always For You

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of battle, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camping, Death Watch, Diyya Knows Better, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, It's Not Hurting You Any, Let Maul Be Gay, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Medics Being Grumpy, Pre Vizsla is a Mess, The Author Regrets Nothing, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: Maul and his clone medic, Diyya, relax after a hard battle





	Always For You

**Author's Note:**

> So this came out because a certain person on Tumblr was pitching a hissy fit about Maul being gay. Said person was throwing out slurs left and right and generally acting worse than my sister when I won't but her McDonald's. This person believes that hardcore het porn is completely okay to be displayed, even as a header on a blog, but a simple head kiss between two guys is something horrible?
> 
> Uh huh. Suuuure...
> 
> I'm also not petty at all, by the way. Nope, not me.

Cleaning up after a battle was a little different when you were a medic. It was also much different when you were known as the grouchy medic. Diyya had his reasons. The damn Jedi were well known for running pell-mell into battle and almost getting their heads chopped off. After they had broken arms or ribs or gotten bruised up... yeah. Jedi did all those things. They were also downright rude to the clone medics. It really galled Diyya to have to watch them with the natural borns. The Jedi couldn't kiss those asses enough. And then when Diyya showed up, trying to save their fool lives, he was the one who got snapped at and treated like bantha poodoo. Uh huh. _Sure_.  He was so going to swallow that eopie fodder that he was beneath a natural born just because he came out of a tube.

Maybe it was a male thing, but he had always been better at patching wounds and getting _vod_ healed. Bacta wraps, a little _kolto_ if they had really pissed him off, and stitches if he had  too. And then on to the next! That was the life of a clone medic. Diyya would say this: he would rather die at the hands of a Jedi than die in a medical bay and he would rather be buried in a fallen trench than be frozen and parted out by the cloners. That was what he thought of them and there was very little that anyone could do to change it. He wasn't like Nau, running off with that Jedi once he got some good sex. No, Diyya had done it one better. He left that med.star and he joined up with Darth-Fucking-Maul.

And he had to say, it was pretty nice.

Diyya gave Pre Vizsla a long look as he bound the man's bloody arm. "You know something? I told you to stay out of the fight. I really did. And what did you do? You ran right back into the fight and you better be damn grateful that you didn't wind up dead."

"Just patch me up, will ya?" Vizsla gave him a tired look. He hissed when Diyya doused the wound with the _kolto_ gel, just to prove a point. _Kolto_ gel burned before it started healing. Diyya knew that for a fact. He had the scars to prove that one, too. Getting almost blown up by a mortar round tended to make you see life differently. Diyya might have hated dealing with the donor clones, but it was so much better than being shot at. Those poor bastards didn't deserve being cut up over and over and over again. They might have been a little unruly, but those troopers weren't evil. Doyya rolled his eyes and let the last man up before he started gathering his things.

Savage ducked his head in the medical tent. "My brother wants to see you."

"Tell 'im I'm busy." Diyya ignored the big Zabrak and dumped his instruments in the autoclave before wrapped up the rest of his bacta and putting some of the wraps back where they belonged. They would be moving soon, he knew. If he kept everything up, he could get this entire tent knocked down in less than five minutes. It was an old holdover from his military days, he knew. Diyya was a good medic and he knew his worth. The trooper grinned softly. He didn't say much of anything as he kept working. It felt good to make others wait on him. He'd never gotten to do that before. He'd been at the beck and call of the Jedi before hand. Of they wanted to jump, he had to ask them 'how high'.

Not anymore. It felt good to make the leader of Death Watch wait on him.

"I don't think he wants to wait this long," Savage advised him. "He's ready. And waiting on you. If I were you, I would be striking whilst the iron was hot. You know he might not have time for this, later."

"He's not so hot and bothered that he'll die if I don't get there in the next five seconds," Diyya retorted. And that was the simple truth of it. He finally got done and followed the yellow Zabrak across camp. He forced himself to stop preening. Mandalorians as whole might be as communal as you could get without sleeping in a big pile (and some did), but Diyya didn't want his sex life splashed across the camp. He stopped in front of Maul's tent and kicked his boots off before entering inside. Diyya swore under his breath. Maul was naked and his bare back, in all of it's brightly patterned reds and blacks, was facing him. Diyya swallowed, his mouth dry. Maul made a soft cry and arched his back as he worked himself open.

Diyya crossed the small space and touched his shoulders. Maul made a tired mewing sound. His skin seemed to glow in the lamp light. He looked like some sort pf god here, his red and dark skin glistening. Diyya stroked down his back with reverent fingers, murmuring sweet nothings to the panting and struggling Zabrak. Sometimes Maul needed to let go. Diyya understood. Hell, there were times he needed to let go and this was starting to become one of them. He spread more of his weight over the camp bred and nibbled on the shell of his ear. Maul made a quiet sound, pressing back against him. The Zabrak was doing good working himself open. So good. He was more than ready, but Diyya wanted to make him wait just a little bit more.

"So what brought this on?" Diyya teased. He trailed a finger down the Zabrak's spine, marveling at the strength in those muscles. Maul kept himself in shape. He might have been missing his legs, but that didn't mean he let himself go to waste. Diyya rested his hand on the flat of the other man's back. Maul arched himself up as his fingers brushed his sweet spot. This would be slow and sweet, the way he liked it, so Diyya was drawing this one out. "Did you miss me that much?"

"Neomidians," Maul whispered. He opened those beautiful eyes and Diyya rewarded him with a kiss. Slow, with Diyya slowly claiming all of his mouth. He supported the Zabrak against him and nuzzled Maul's neck. Scenting him. It made him feel better, that was for sure. "Hate dealing with them. Gunray is a thief who thinks he can't be caught."

"We'll get him," Diyya promised. He dropped his hands lower and pressed that fluttering hole. "You ready for me?"

"Been ready," Maul whispered. He gave Diyya a long look and stretched out like a cat. Diyya took a sharp breath. He undid his pants and helped the Zabrak until he was on all fours. Maul groaned softly. He pressed back against Diyya's probing fingers. The clone grinned to himself as he worked Maul open, just a little more. Keeping him right on that threshold of pleasure and pain. The Zabrak arched himself and whined, all but begging without words for Diyya to just get on with it. The clone kissed his shoulder and lined up. Diyya took his time, pressing in inch by inch, savoring the warmth. Zabraks ran hotter than humans did and Maul was no exception. Maul groaned as Diyya finally bottomed out, his head low and his breathing harsh.

"So good for me," Diyya whispered. He kept the pace gentle, slow, stroking Maul gently just to hear the Zabrak sigh and groan. This wasn't like they usually did, not fierce and wild with both of them almost fighting the other, this was sweet. Just to make Maul feel and cry out. To come apart on him and whine. He sounded so pretty, so wonderful, that Diyya knew he wasn't going to last long. Maul came first with a sharp cry. He sagged down on his forearms and gave a tired moan. Diyya needed to get himself off quickly, as Maul didn't like it if Diyya took too long, and this was all about Maul. Diyya thrust into the Zabrak a few more times and finally came with a quiet cry.

As soon as he rolled off, Maul pulled him into his arms and gave a tired purr. "Thank you," he whispered. He nuzzled Diyya, smiling softly. It was the closest thing Diyya would ever see to the Zabrak's soft side, but it was worth it. So, so worth it.

"Always for you." Diyya kissed his temple horns, meaning every word of it.


End file.
